warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tytoquetra
Hi :) O.K, here are the descriptions of the dragons blanks we need: Western/European Dragons: Your average dragon. They have two wings and four legs. EX: Western Dragon Eastern/Chinese Lung Dragons: These dragons have, according to Chinese legends, horns of a stag, scales of a carp, paws of a tiger, talons of an eagle, a body of a snake, and, um, some other things that I can't remember XD They have four legs, a long, snake-like body, and no wings. EX: Eastern Dragon Dark Dragons: They look exactly like western dragons, but have longer horns, spines, and tails. They have piercing, eyes. What sets them apart is the color of their scales, but you don't have to worry about that :D They have four legs and two wings just like European Dragons. Ocean Dragons: These dragons look kind of like Plesiosaurs while in water. The problem with these dragons is that they have two forms....so you need to draw them both. In water, they have four fins instead of legs and have very small wings compared to other dragons. While on land, they look like Western Dragons but have fins instead of horns and spines. Their tales also have a "dolphin"-like tail fin at the very tip. EX while in water: Ocean Dragon1 EX while on Land: Water Dragon2 Amphithere: These dragons are like flying snakes. They have a body of a snake with no legs and they have incredibly large feathered wings. Amphithere Frost Dragons: These dragons look like Western Dragons, but have very sharp, jagged features such as a narrow snout. They are generally smaller than Western Dragons and are less muscular, but have long legs and tails. They have very long and sharp claws. Frost Dragon Hydras: These dragons can have many heads, but only draw them with tree to keep things simple. They are basically "evil" looking Western Dragons, but with multiple heads. Hydra Um, I think that's it. :) I'll help you draw them since there are so many types, plus the six ranks which each has to be drawn in a different pose.... Sorry is the links don't work DX Icewish 23:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat :) And please make them as simple as possible. Icewish 23:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Late welcome hello Dragonlich21 (can i call you dragon?) i am skaarsgurd (you can call me night) i just wanted to say welcome to the wiki and if you have any questions you can ask the admins, also if you want to chat you can always chat with me.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:57, November 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks for zee movie :3Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:03, November 7, 2012 (UTC) okay ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you please reply to this poll? You don't have to if you don't want to :) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/The_Wiki Icewish 15:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I think you can start drawing the blanks again :) Icewish ♥ 00:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry DX Sorry I've been such an (beep!) recently. Real life has been really stressful and then both wikis I run are just adding onto the stress. I don't function well under stress.... Again, I am truly sorry :( Icewish ♥ 13:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about chat DX I was gone longer than I thought I would be. Icewish ♥ 23:28, December 19, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) Don't worry. Icewish ♥ 03:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! XD I'm getting better at it. But for the tabby part is that good for my first time? 20:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC)